


Bad News

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet get some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

"I'm very sorry, Madame."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she clutched the hands of her boys. Why had this happened to her? To them? They were good, honest people. They didn't deserve this. She thought of all the bad things she had ever done in her life. Was she being punished for the things she had done? 

"Leave it for a few months, and then you can try again." The doctor nodded, clasping his hands on his white coat. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Leave whenever you feel comfortable."

Musichetta nodded, and waited until the doctor had closed the door gently behind him to burst into fits of sobs.

Joly was the first to comfort her.

"'Chetta it's all right, it's okay, we can try again." He said as he tried to sooth her, pulling her head into the crook of his neck and rocking her slightly. She continued to wail, tears rolling down her cheeks and ruining the make up she had so neatly applied that morning. "We can try again, it's all right."

"And what if it happens again?" Musichetta demanded as she sat up, tears streaming down her cheeks in an endless flood. "What if I do get pregnant again, and we lose the baby again?! Losing one is enough, I don't want to lose two, three, four-"

"Sssh," Joly hushed her, pulling her back into his arms as he tried to cradle her, and to soothe her. "We won't lose another. We won't. I'll make sure of that. I promise."

Bossuet sat staring at the fresh new paint on the walls with eyes that had glazed over a long time ago. He breathed deeply and slowly, and as Musichetta's sobs grew quieter and quieter, Joly looked at him over the top of Musichetta's head.

"Bossuet?" He asked, as he cradled his other love like a small child. She sniffled into Joly's shirt. "Bossuet are you all right?" Joly frowned.

"I-" Bossuet began to speak, but he couldn't find the words. He shook his head, looking down at his hands that were clasped so tightly in his lap that his knuckles were turning white.

While Musichetta sniffled into his shirt, Joly stretched out a hand for Bossuet, who looked at the offer for comfort before accepting. He kissed the outstretched hand and then took hold of it, moving to hug Musichetta's back. 

Eventually, when the sniffles had subsided and the rocking had stopped, Musichetta sat up. She looked at the room, turned her nose up at it, and then said, "I want to go to home. To bed."

Joly nodded. "I think I'll join you." He stood, pulling Musichetta with him. "Bossuet?" The two looked at their lover.

After a long pause, Bossuet nodded, and followed Musichetta and Joly out of the surgery without a single word.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't wrote 'Chetta getting pregnant yet, but it'll come in time.


End file.
